Surprise, Surprise
by with love - Elincia
Summary: Soi has trouble with her feelings. Yoruichi tells her to meet up at the sakura place and confirms her own feelings. Do they feel the same way for each other? Rated T just incase.


Soi couldn't sort out her feelings for the princess. Does she hate her? Most likely. After all, the goddess did betray her trust and respect.

Does she care for her? Of course, she protected her with her life in their younger years, didn't she? But that was then, what about now? As far as she knew, she cares for the goddess deeply so, enough thinking about that.

…Does she love her? Love was such a strong word. It was so rare to come by, to hear it being whispered into your ear, to know that there was a special bond between you and someone else. But, does she really love her?

Soi bit her lip. The sakura petals that floated and drifted in the small breeze was soothing. She would've been at peace if it wasn't for her traitorous mind wandering about Yoruichi and whatnot.

It was always about her. Yoruichi seemed to stick to Soi's memory forever, as if her mind refused to forget her. When she was still serving the playful woman, Yoruichi was basically all she thought about.

Protect her.

And she did. She protected her. Not only was it because of being her personal bodyguard, but because it was what her heart wanted. Soi Fong had admired her fiercely and had even questioned her feelings for something else, something stronger.

When the woman left without a word, with Kisuke Urahara and not even taking her with them as if she were a burden, she felt utterly lost, hurt. Soi felt like she was supposed to hold off the hunger the princess felt for freedom and no laws, and was tossed aside when the decision was upon her.

Get stronger, train harder.

That was all she thought about when she took Yoruichi's place. The Shihouin left the place a mess, and Soi was left with the job to clean it. She trained for the day of meeting her again. Trained to surpass her, to show she was not weak and that she did deserve to go with Yoruichi and her old friend. Soi wanted to confront her and show her that she wasn't her little bee anymore.

When they fought a hundred years later, Soi was eager to defeat her yet, something inside her ached terribly. She had decided to ignore it, she had thrown her feelings away when the cocoa-skinned woman left that day. But when _she_ was the one defeated, she finally understood. The only reason she was chasing after the goddess, was because one question hadn't been answered.

"Why didn't you take me with you?"

Soi sighed once more as the memories of the fight replayed in her mind. Where was Yoruichi anyway? Didn't she say to meet her here, in mid afternoon? Soi was getting impatient. Normally, her icy and composed self would relax and scoff mentally at someone's late arrival but the thoughts running around her head wasn't giving her much rest.

"Hey there, little bee!"

Soi Fong's silver grey eyes flickered to land on Yoruichi Shihouin, the main object of her musings. The woman was unique. She was head of one of the four noble families, had beautiful orchid-colored hair, hypnotizing golden yellow eyes, can transform into a cat with a male's voice, and is the goddess of flash. Did she miss anything?

The woman smirked. "Cat got you tongue?" she asked slyly. Yoruichi gave a light laugh when Soi Fong scowled. "Come now, Soi Fong. There's no need to act like that around me."

The princess had a small frown on her face. In less than a second, she appeared right in front of Soi, their bodies gently touching. A smirk grew on the older woman's face as the other slowly blushed.

"Why do you act like this, Soi Fong?" the goddess asked in a low whisper, her gaze surprisingly soft on the 2nd squad captain. "Do you always act so malicious?"

Soi was having trouble breathing but wasn't about to show anymore weakness. Turning her head slightly away from the intense gaze set on her, she focused her eyes determinedly on the wandering pink petals flying by. Taking a deep breath, she inquired coldly, "What are you talking about? The only people I hurt, are my enemies and I feel nothing for them."

Yoruichi, still frowning, turned Soi back to her with a hand on her chin. When Soi felt fingers on her chin, pulling her back into that golden gaze she wanted to run from, she froze.

The ex-captain leaned forward and whispered sadly, "Am I your enemy, Soi Fong? Do you hate me?"

Soi blinked, startled by the warmth she felt and the tickling of breath on the back of her neck. It made her shiver.

"You didn't answer me, Soi Fong," the cocoa-skinned woman murmured and began to nuzzle Soi's soft, creamy neck.

The younger one's voice hitched in her throat. What is she doing? She thought in a daze. She had asked that question herself, Did she hate her? Soi had answered yes but… If she did, why was her heart aching like before? The captain of the 2nd division hung her head down and closed her eyes.

She felt slender arms encircle her small frame and pull her closer than she was before. A voice whispered into her ear, "It's okay if you do." A pause. "I never wanted to hurt you Soi, I--"

Yoruichi couldn't finish her sentence because a certain someone had pressed their lips against hers in that exact moment she was about to confess something. When Soi pulled back, both were in a daze. Soi mostly horrified at what she had done and prayed to the kamis that Yoruichi wasn't mad at her or worse, not wanting to see her ever again. She waited with her hands behind her back and closed her eyes shut.

When Soi hesitantly opened her eyes, she saw Yoruichi staring right back at her. All Soi could see in those lovely golden eyes was surprise, nothing else. The younger woman felt her heart race and fearfully waited for something to happen.

Yoruichi was still in a daze of shock when Soi pulled away and could only stare into those clear grey eyes. When she finally snapped out of it, she cracked a grin. "Guess that means you don't hate me?"

Soi blinked and then blushed furiously. How could she act so calm? "Uh…" She shifted nervously in place. When she felt a sudden weight on her, she yelped and fell to the ground. "Y-Yoruichi-sama!" She looked up to find the goddess straddling her hips with her signature smirk.

"What's wrong?" she asked huskily. Her hands brought Soi's arms above her head, pinning them to the ground as she leaned in close. "I thought you felt the same way as I do, since you kissed me and all." Her smirk widened.

Soi blushed when a realization hit her. If I love her…does that mean she feels the same way? When Soi's eyes met Yoruichi, it surprised the woman on top of her, yet aroused her more than ever.

Right when Soi opened her mouth to speak, Yoruichi took the chance to swoop down and capture her soft lips into a passionate, slow kiss.

Feeling Soi's tongue asking for entrance, she permitted it hungrily and dueled her for a string of moans. Smiling in satisfaction, she pulled away, both woman breathless.

Grinning, she whispered a trio of words into Soi's ear and nibbled it as she looked into those sliver eyes that widened. When Soi brought herself up and whispered the same words she did, Yoruichi couldn't help but have her happiness escalate.

Getting up, she held a hand out for Soi to grasp and helped her up. "Got anything important to do?"

Soi glanced at her as they walked to her quarters. A rare grin made its way to Soi Fong's lips. "Not really," she replied and looked over Yoruichi's body.

The princess noticed this and saw the hungry look Soi gave her. A smirk was all she gave Soi Fong when she whispered, "See ya in the bedroom." and flashed away.

Soi blinking. She wondered if Yoruichi really meant… Nah…, Soi shook her head, She didn't mean that… Could she?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know it seems a little quick and weird but it was just something I was typing for fun. Hehehe, I finally got it out of my head so, please tell me what you think!**


End file.
